For the Love of Freedom
by Beastside Sophomore
Summary: Bella is an indentured servant and the Whitlock house whore. Edward is the nephew to Demetri Whitlock and cousin to Jasper Whitlock. When Edward falls head over heels for Bella will his uncle be able to give her up so she can have freedom? Rated M Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella is an indentured servant and the Whitlock house whore. Edward is the nephew to Demetri Whitlock and cousin to Jasper Whitlock. When Edward falls head over heels for Bella will his uncle be able to give her up so she can have freedom?**

**I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy! **

BPOV

I've been an indentured servant since I can remember. Since my mother and father died I had to take on their debt and now I won't be free until I'm thirty. So right now I'm stuck being Master Whitlock and his son's little slut. I was born and raised in Savannah, Georgia with parents named Renee and Charlie Swan. They both died from a disease and now I have to take on 10 years of their service and now I only have 9 left

It's not as bad as some of the slaves here but I hate having to have sex with the men in this house. They both have 2 inch dicks. Ugh! What am I supposed to do with that? Cuddle it?

I was dusting around the house with some of the other women and when I turned the corner I was face to face with Jasper. He had his hands on my waist and started kissing my neck sloppily.

"Hey I missed you gal." He murmured against my skin. "I can't wait to get you in my bed. Too bad I have to share you, not just with my father but with my cousins as well. Good thing there's only two boys"

_What? I didn't know his cousins were coming much less who they were._

"Isabella!" Master Whitlock called.

I ran to see him standing in the doorway. "Yes sir"

"I want you to meet my nephews and niece and show them to their rooms. You'll be with my son tonight but with one of them tomorrow. Do you understand?" I nodded and he sighed. "Isabella how many times do I have to tell you I am not a horse? You address me as sir or master. Got it?"

"Yes Master Whitlock"

"Good now go give my nephews and niece a good welcome"

I walked outside to meet the boys. Hopefully small dicks didn't run in the family.

When I saw two boys getting their trunks out of the car I was surprised. The first one to approach me was a much built, strong, muscular man. He had dark curly hair and had the cutest smile in the world. When he was close enough I met him halfway to greet him.

"Hi I'm Bella but Master calls me Isabella. You must be one of his nephews" I shook his hand.

"Yes ma'am I am his nephew. Emmett is the name and it is very nice to meet you. I've heard a lot" I couldn't help but blush. "Do you know where I'll be bunking?"

"Yes but I heard there were three of you?"

"Yes my brother Edward and my sister Alice. Here they come now"

All of a sudden I was approached by the most gorgeous man with intense green eyes. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen" He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you" Cue kiss on knuckles and swooning Bella.

"It's nice to meet you as well" He smiled this gorgeous crooked smile that put Emmett's smile to shame and I was almost knocked off my feet. Almost.

"Eeeeee! I can't believe I'm in Georgia! This is so exciting. I'm Alice."

I unwillingly broke my gaze from Edward and turned towards Alice.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you. Let me show you to your room"

I led them through the house one by one showing them their rooms. I saved Edward for last. "And this is your room Master Cullen"

"You know you don't have to call me master" There's that crooked smile again. "Edward will do just fine"

"I'm sorry but every servant and slave has to address every family member or friend of the Whitlock family as master or sir"

"Hmm…So do I call you Bella or Isabella? Since there are so many titles for everyone here"

I giggled. "When we're alone you can call me Bella but when we are in front of Jasper or Master Whitlock you call me Isabella"

"You have a beautiful laugh Isabella"

"Thank you" I curtsied and turned for the door but stopped in its frame. "Dinner is served at six o'clock sharp and Master hates it when anyone's late"

"Yes ma'am" He answered.

_**6 o'clock. EPOV**_

Isabella was so beautiful I couldn't get her out of my head. The way her lips looked when she smiled or giggled like she did earlier. She had a nice petite frame and was not what I expected when Uncle Demetri described the house whore.

When I arrived in the dining room everyone was there and the table was set but without the food. I saw Bella going around making sure everyone had water, tea or lemonade in their glasses. I would have to make sure my glass was always empty tonight.

I sat down in my seat next to my very energetic sister, Alice, at the end of the table. "What kind of drink would you like Master Cullen" I hate Bella calling me master or sir. I didn't like titles but if it kept her from the punishments the slaves face then I'll play along. I chose tea because i can drink it like it's water.

Bella soon returned with some salad and dressing and gave everyone their plate. We ate our salad in silence until my uncle broke the it. "Isabella you do know that you are with my son tonight and with Emmett tomorrow right?"

"Yes sir" She answered timidly. I hope my uncle knew Emmett was engaged with his fiance Rosalie. He was a loyal one at that.

"Actually uncle I am engaged to be married to my fiance. Her name is Rosalie. I can't do that with Isabella even if she is really pretty. No offense Isabella but I can't do that to my Rosie"

"I understand. So I guess you'll be with Edward tomorrow and then we'll keep switching between Edward, my son, and I"

"Yes sir" After Emmett said he was engaged you could see Bella take a sigh of relief as if she was thinking 'One down and one to go'. I didn't want to have sex with her... yet. Oh come on I am a guy!

"Bella can I have some more lemonade?" Jasper asked.

"Yes sir" She walked over to him and poured his drink. Before she could take the pitcher away he grabbed it, sat it on the table, and kissed her. I could see his hands roaming her body making their way to her butt. I could tell she didn't like because her hands didn't really respond. My hands balled into fist and I had to force myself to stay in my seat and not beat the shit out of my cousin.

"That's enough son" Uncle Demetri said. I bet he gets tired of it too considering he's here all the time. 'You know we don't do that at the table. Save it for the bedroom"

The rest of dinner was quiet and no one said anything unless they wanted something more to drink. After Jasper was finished he gave Bella a wave telling her to follow him. She did as she was told and was getting mentally prepared for what was going to happen to her...

"Yes Master Jasper"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy! There is a lemon in this one but it may offend some Jasper fans. Sorry! I love him too but in this fanfic Bella doesn't.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I followed Jasper to his room and as soon as we were inside he had me pressed against the wall. His slimy disgusting lips were assaulting my neck while his vulgar hands roamed my body. I tried to go to my happy place but the only happy thing at the moment was Edward.

_No he can't be here already. Can he? I just met him today._

But there he was in a gorgeous white button down shirt with black dress pants smiling at me.

_Oh Edward you're so beautiful._

"What?" Jasper asked. I looked up at his face and saw it was filled with anger and, strangely, sadness. "What did you say?"

I panicked. What did I say? "Nothing. I didn't say anything"

Jasper smirked at me. "Good" He continued his ministrations until we were both naked. He laid me on his bed and kissed until he was just above my clit. Oh God here it comes. I hate when he tries to do this. I know women that are married that come to the plantation and site me down to talk about their sex life. They say that when their husbands suck on them it's the best thing besides the vaginal sex. It sends an electrical current through their body as if their husbands were telling them they love them without even saying it.

When Jasper does it all I can think about is… I don't know! It feels like a worm is trying to swim up your vagina. His tongue wiggles as if it turns me on when it doesn't. So all I do is sit there and take it while fake moaning and making me climax. When that happens he just chuckles and hovers on top of me and kisses my nose. I guess he thinks it's cute. It is but not on him.

He's positioned at my entrance and slowly slides himself inside me. At this point I feel nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Jasper is pushing and pulling out of me as fast as he can. His face is beet red but I feel nothing. That's how small his dick is. I feel more of his fingers than his dick but I do a fake moan make myself cum and he follows shortly saying something I couldn't believe.

"I love you Isabella"

_What? I love you?_

That's what he said. I Love. You. I couldn't believe it.

"Do you feel the sane way Isabella?"

What do I say?

Say no idiot.

I know I should but his father would beat me under the house if I didn't. Since I've been a servant at this house I was never beaten or whipped like some slaves get here. Some can't lie on their backs for weeks after they get whipped. I don't want that to happen to me.

"Isabella?" He asked again. "Do you feel the same way?"

I took a big gulp before I answered. "Yes"

The smile on his face was the biggest smile I've ever seen on him. He was beaming with joy and it was all because of my lie…

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I left Jasper in bed and took a shower before heading to the kitchen. Master Whitlock, Edward, Emmett, and Alice were there eating their breakfast.

"Good morning Master Whitlock, Edward, Emmett and Mistress Alice" I greeted.

They all said good morning back. "Isabella" Master Whitlock called. "Go pick all the apples from the tree for me please. You know Sarah's pie is delicious and she needs apples for dinner."

"Yes sir. You want all the apples?"

"That's what I said isn't it?"

"Yes sir"

"Well go hop to it"

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a basket and went to the apple tree behind the house. I had grabbed all the apples I could reach and there were only six left that I couldn't reach. I began to jump for the ones that I thought I could reach but they were just out of my reach. I saw a hand come from behind me and grab it. I looked up and saw Edward's intense green eyes staring right back

"I thought you might need help with these considering your height" He chuckled and I took the apple from him with a smile.

"Thank you but Master doesn't let anyone from the big house help"

"Well then good luck getting them before nightfall. I hear the wolves howl at night and I think they'd love you for dinner Ms. Bella." He bent down to my ear and I could feel the smirk on his face. I was frozen in my spot. "I know I would" He walked away to the back door of the house and I knew I'd be in serious trouble if I didn't get these done right away.

"Wait" I called. "Maybe I could use some help"

He turned around with that crooked smile and walked pass me to the tree and started climbing. "Get ready to catch" He yelled.

I was ready and it was bombs away. The apples fell into the basket with a thud. We were laughing as I ran around the tree trying to catch all the apples that were coming down. I knew Master didn't like bruised apples and we had to be careful.

"Don't bruise master's apples!"

I heard him chuckle from where he was in the tree. "You should really see this view but it is not as good as the big tree from across the plantation over there." Edward point in the direction of the tree but he didn't have to because I knew where he was talking about. I'm usually not allowed over there but I go when I have free time during the night. He is right though. The view of the lake is amazing. "We should go see it tonight. I could show you how to climb a tree so we won't have this problem" I smiled. He was so sweet.

He finally jumped down and stood in front of me. "I might take you up on that" I turned and walked toward the big house but he walked in front of me making me stop. "I really need to get the apples to the kitchen. They're getting heavy. Excuse me"

"Well let me carry them" He took the basket from me and we walked to the house. We got inside the kitchen and he sat them on the counter then put his hands on either side of me. Trapping me in between him and the counter. "How about we go tonight? There's a full moon tonight"

"Well tonight I am with you so I guess that could work"

"Wonderful I can't wait!" He kissed my cheek and turned and walked out.

I can't wait either…

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finished chapter 2. Did you guys like it? Did I offend you? Tell me all about it by clicking the review button.<strong>

**Dueces**

**-Beastside Freshie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I kept you waiting a while but here is some story. I own nothing but the plot of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV (Jasper)<strong>

I watched how she laughed and giggled while he threw the apples down to her. I should be the one doing that instead of my cousin. Always out shining me. Always one step above me. That bastard. Well not this time, this time I am the one out stepping him. He'll be the one to feel disappointment. I am not letting him steal my girl away from me. I'll make sure of it.

I watch them walk back to the house. I can see she's smitten with him but I don't get how she isn't that way with me sometimes. She says she loves me.

She does love me doesn't she?

I chuckle to myself. Of course she loves me, the way she was moaning last night proved it. I bet I won't here a peep come from her tonight.

"You won't hear a peep from who tonight son?" My father said from behind me.

"Father would I have to share Isabella if we were to marry?"

I heard him laugh and then get quiet. "No you wouldn't besides why would you ask that?"

"I am going to marry my Isabella"

**EPOV**

Yes! She is going to be with me tonight! I don't plan to have sex with her yet though. She is too beautiful, too special, to be taken with before marriage. Yes, I know, we barely know each other and I'm already thinking of marriage. Jeez, I sound like a girl but that would get a lot of people off of my back. My mother, sisters, Jessica… God knows she won't stop until I'm her husband but the only girl I want is my Bella. I would've traveled all over the world if I knew she was already in existence.

**BPOV**

I swooned as he walked off. Jasper came in right after as if he'd been listening.

"Afternoon darlin'. How my fiancé?"

How dare he? I never will be his fiancé. He is the most disgusting man in the world. The only guy I want is Edward. "I am not your fiancé" I replied.

"You are when I put that ring on your pretty little finger then you'll be my girl and not my cousin's" He kissed my cheek and knocked the apples off the counter.

It was like slow motion. The apples fell out of the basket and I was too slow to reach them. I screamed out NOOOOO as they fell onto the floor. Master is going to kill me. I hope those whip lashes aren't as bad as they say they are.

"Hello father" Jasper said. I could hear the smirk.

I turned and saw a red faced Demetri Whitlock. "You ruined my apples. Thinkin' you could fool me by puttin' them back. I don't think so" He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me to his room in the back of the house. I hope those whippings weren't as bad as the slaves said they were or that he'd go easy on me. Ha. Yeah right.

Then my favorite voice came to my rescue.

"Uncle what is going on here?" He asked.

"This little shit can't do the simplest tasks such as going to pick apples properly. Instead she drops the apples then picks them back up thinking I am going to eat dirty disgusting apples. She is in so much trouble." I just kept my head down.

"Uncle she didn't do this. Jasper, your son, knocked over your own apples trying to get Bella in trouble."

He turned to Edward dragging me around as well. His eyes were narrowed and I could see he extremely mad. " Why would he do that to his own fiance? You incompetent fool! When have you become so fond of the help? Hm? That's how they gain power over you. First you stick up for them and then you call them by what they want and then you buy them what they want. After that, when you least expect it they come and take you by surprise and try to stab you in the back. That's why you don't have a real mother around anymore!" I gasped and looked up to see Edward looking almost… ashamed.

"That's right little Isabella. Edward's mother is dead because she couldn't hold her own. She thought she could over power me but her frail tiny body didn't stand a chance. She said I was the wrong person to help raise her children. She said I would make her children my own slaves and that… that is why she's dead. She got in the way of my plans for you Edward. THAT'S WHY I KILLED HER!

"You're the reason she's dead? No. NO!" He screamed and lunged himself at Demetri. After fist made contact with Demetri's jaw he picked me up and carried me all the way to the tree we were supposed to go to later.

He set me down and checked me over making sure I was okay. Then he curled up in a ball and began rocking. After a few seconds I could hear his sobs. I was devastated that I was the reason that caused him to find out how his mother died. I got on my knees beside him and just hugged him trying to comfort him, rubbing his back calming him down only slightly.

It was a while until he stopped but when he did I guess he wanted to talk about it. He looked up at me and his eyes were blood red. "I am so sorry you had to hear that Bella. I didn't mean for that to be dumped on you." He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "You remind me of her sometimes. So caring and loving, putting other people's feelings before yours" He chuckled to himself. "Her name was Elizabeth-"

I interrupted him. "Edward you don't have to tell me right now. I don't want you to right now. First I want you to process what happened and then go tell your father maybe he can give you some help with Demetri" He nodded. "I want you to remember this though, I will be by your side as long as you want if you want"

"I would really like that Bella. Thank you. You don't know how much I enjoy your presence." He came closer and kissed my cheek.

He just made it that much easier to fall for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Intense huh? I thought so too but if you didn't think so or had any other thoughts just click that review button and tell me about it.<strong>

**Ta Ta for now**

**-Beastside Freshie**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry I kept you waiting but I would update more if you guys told your friends and got me some reviews. That would be awesome. Hey that could be my early birthday present. **

**I own nothing but the plot. Oh and did any of you help celebrate R Patz's B- day. He's the big 25 now.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"I think I'm ready to talk now" He raised his head and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He grinned and nodded. "Her name was Elizabeth and she was the most caring woman I had ever met. She put her children and husband first and loved them with a passion. Best cook in the world as well. She was extremely gorgeous. I can see why my father married her." He smiled to himself. "My sister, Alice, didn't really get to know her since she… died when she was three. Sometimes I sneak into her room just to look at the picture my father had of us when we were little. I'll point out traits we had in common." Heavily sighs. "You remind me of her a lot. So sweet and caring; putting other's feelings before your own. Your natural beauty radiating off of you when smile genuinely" He strokes my cheek and I can't help but blush and smile.

Edward tells me more and I would have loved to meet her if she were still alive. He told me about the good memories the shared and we laughed until we noticed how late it got. He walked me to my little cabin and the tension there was building as we walked. When we got to my door I turned to say good bye but instead was given the best kiss in the world. The bad thing he ended it too quickly.

I saw his face and could easily tell what he was feeling: guilt. He didn't need to feel that so I decided to kiss him back. My arms wrap around the back of his neck, clinging to him and to my surprise he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me back. I love this feeling and it feels as if I can't get enough. I feel his tongue brush against my bottom lip and I invite it in. Our tongues battle for dominance and finally we run out of air and break the kiss but Edward's lips never leave my skin; they just move to my neck and my collarbone and soon I realize that if we don't stop we aren't going to.

"Edward we have to stop or I don't think I'll be able to"

He finally takes his lips away and looks me in the eye. "I've wanted to do that since I saw and now I have to stop. Well that sucks"

"It does indeed" I smile up at him. "But I liked that we got to share that anyway. I'll see you tomorrow Edward" I reach up on my toes and kiss his cheek.

"Good night Isabella"

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe what I heard. I mean I knew my mother died on this plantation but I never really wondered how. The constable didn't find any markings or anything so they claimed she died naturally. I have to tell my father about this and hopefully get my uncle arrested. She was just trying to do what's best for me.

I have to get Isabella out of here especially after what my uncle did to my mother. I stepped out of my room in search for Bella and over heard her talking to my uncle and Jasper.

"But don't my feelings count as well master?"

"No they don't. You will marry my son and that's final. It will be scheduled a month from now. I think my niece, Alice, will like to plan one" I heard footseps and guessed my uncle left.

That's right darlin' you're all mine and after the wedding no one is going to touch you anymore. That sweet pussy will be all mine"

She's getting married? I definitely have to get her out now. She finally came around the corner and found me standing there.

"Edward please I don't want to get married to Jasper. I don't care if my back is scarred from the countless whippings just please don't make me marry him" She was actually on her knees as if I could actually help. If she resist the she'll be whipped until her debt is paid and even then Jasper won't let her go. She'll be a prisoner forever. I can't stand her being hurt so I have to make the worst decision of my life.

"My Isabella" I picked her up and hugged her and sighed in her hair. "Marry him" She looked up appalled that i would mention something like that.

"What"

"I can't stop my relatives. I mean look what they did to my mother. They'd kill me, their own flesh and blood. I can't stand to see you hurt and battered if you refuswe this marriage. U must marry him or... we have to leave before you do"

"Then leat's leave. Together. I only want you. Only to marry you. I love you Edward." She whispered.

"As I love you. Everything isn't set up yet but when it is we'll go. Ok?" I had her face in my hands. "But you have to fake as if you want this. Now go see my sister" I kissed her lightly and she made the most adorable giggle, kissed me again and walked to Alice's room. Now there's one thing left to do.

Call father.

"Hello? Edward?"

"Hey dad it's me"

He laughed. "Well it's about bloody time. How's life in the deep south"

"Actually I may have stumbled upon something you may eant to hear"

"Well what is it?"

"It's about Mom" I whispered.

"Edward why are you whispering? Spit it out son" Carlisle urged.

"Uncle Demetri killed Mom"

"No." I knew he was shaking his head. "No he wouldn't. He loved your mother. How could you say that about your own uncle"

"He admitted it" I told him the whole story of what happened and after it sunk in he believed what I said.

"Ok son I'll talk to the authorities and see if we can get things sorted out ok? Just don't confront your Uncle about this."

"Alright Dad talk to you later"

This is gonna be one hell of a month.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples sorry I haven't been on it these past couple of days (?), weeks (?). I honestly don't remember how long it's been and that's bad, I know. Shame on me but I am giving you some now so GET OVER IT! Just kidding or as we youngster text JK JK. I'm thinking about doing another story but I don't know what to call it. Maybe you guys could help me with a title and whoever has the best title will get a shout out and, of course, the title of the fanfic. Without further ado here is a rough draft of the summary:**

**Bella is a maid that does the cleaning and cooking for super star actor Edward Cullen. He's been lusting after her for years and now all of that lust has built up and he can't take it anymore and finally takes action, hot steamy action. Rated M for lemony sweetness and Edward's dirty words.**

**Anyway let's get back to the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I walked to Emmett's room hoping I'm not interrupting his Rosie time where he writes his daily letters to Rosalie while we are here. **(Thanks for reminding me what time period this is)**

"Em"

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, exactly but I need your help"

"With?"

"We're breaking Isabella out of here"

He began laughing. "Please tell me you're not serious"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Emmett suddenly became serious. "Edward she's their whore that's about to marry Jasper. U can't steal her. That'll break his heart. Don't get me wrong, I like Bella, she's a wonderful girl but I can't help you start a war over her. Demetri would kill us just like he did mom"

I was pacing now. I was also filled with rage. "So that's it huh? You're so afraid of being killed that you won't help me save the girl I love. Emmett I've never felt this way about another girl before, I've only know her for the past 5 months or so but I love her and care for her. Besides she doesn't love him and he doesn't love her. Jasper's doing this to get back at me. I feel like I've known her my whole life and I can't get her out of my head so will you please act like the brother I know you are and help me help her?"

Emmett was sitting there with a smug look on his face with the smirk he always sports when he's not serious. "You really love her don't you?"

"Yes" I answered with a sigh.

"I'll help but tell me why he wants revenge."

I took a breath before I began this tragic tale. "Remember when we came here our first time when we were 14?"

"Yes"

"Then you remember Jasper's girl, Annabelle that he wanted to court." He nodded. "He loved her but she only loved his money and when we came she was all over me. I kept telling her I wanted nothing to do with her but she still tried to get me to lie down with her"

I could tell Emmett was getting bored now. He was focusing anywhere but me. His attention span wasn't that impressive. "Okay still don't why there's revenge"

"Well one day he went to town and I was alone with… her. I woke up to find her lying next to me. I jumped out of bed but she had my pants down before I could stop her and I kept thrashing around like a fish out of water. I didn't want to hurt her because Jasper would kill me. I guess Jasper got back early and walked in a saw us. My hands were on her hips and I knew what it looked like but I didn't do anything. Annabelle played if off as is I tried to force myself on her and that's when the hatred started."

Emmett was just nodding his head nonchalantly and picked something off his pants. "Well, Eddie, seems like you are asking for a lot from me but since I have never seen you act this way for a girl I have decided to help you out with your little situation."

"Really?"

"Yes, little brother, but have you sent a letter to dad yet? He'll be upset no one told him about this."

"I can't tell anyone at the moment. For one, we haven't made any preparations yet and you how he is when he doesn't have all the information"

"Yeah… so let's get started shall we"

**BPOV**

I was riding in the back of a wagon with Jasper in a dress that wasn't mine. Alice had suggested I wear it. She didn't know about how Edward was planning to break me out of the plantation so when she heard Jasper was marrying me and she was planning it she told me I had to get used to wearing dresses like the one I'm wearing now. Jasper was taking me somewhere but I had no clue. I didn't want to go anywhere with him; the only person I want to be with is Edward but that'll come soon. Jasper was smoking a cigar, blowing the smoke into the open air. We suddenly stopped at a lake and I saw some of Jasper's friends that usually stop by the house. He helped me out of the wagon and set me on my feet then we went to join his friends.

"Boys, this is my fiancée Isabella. The girl I am going to marry in a month, the girl that I'm in love with" Liar. "And guess what you guys will all get your final piece of this nice, plump, tight little ass. Make it worth your wild because this is the last time you're getting any"

They all had their devilish smirks on their faces and one finally stepped in front of me; I stumbled back. "I think I'll do the honors and have the first round"

"Nice job Alec but don't hurt her too bad and save some pussy for the rest of the boys" Jasper yelled as Alec chuckled and grabbed my arm, pulling me toward a cottage behind him. I was crying and screaming, kicking and clawing before I was finally thrown on a bed in the middle of a room. My dress was being taken off but I didn't stop fighting. I thought it was actually working until I stopped to look up and see him unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them down with his undergarments releasing his cock.

"Get ready my little bitch. You're going to be screaming my name"

My dress was hiked up to my waist with his hands now on my hip. I kept trying to get away but he hadd a firm grip on me and I couldn't move anywhere. My screams could be heard in other countries considering how loud I was. I slowly felt his cock slide inside me and my screams only got louder as he pounded his way threw me.

"STOP! STOP! PLEASE!" That's all I could say. My hands were gripping the sheets of the bed in a vice grip. I was so tense he kept hitting something and it was hurting but he didn't seem to mind if I was hurting anyway. He just kept pounding away and finally I felt his warm semen inside me. He pulled out and yelled "Who's next?"

That was the last thing I heard before the darkness came.

* * *

><p>Sooooo! What do you think? I know the last part might have been a little intense so how about you tell me how you felt by clicking the review button at the bottom. What do you think about Edward and Jasper's relationship?<p>

Don't forget about the title contest. hoever has the best title will get a shout out and, of course, the title of the fanfic. ere is a rough draft of the summary:

**Bella is a maid that does the cleaning and cooking for super star actor Edward Cullen. He's been lusting after her for years and now all of that lust has built up and he can't take it anymore and finally takes action, hot steamy action. Rated M for lemony sweetness and Edward's dirty words.**

**Ciao for Now**

**- Beastside Freshie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had to really think about how this chapter is going to explain what had happened in the last chapter, considering how many people were sort of confused about it, and hopefully this Jasper POV will clear everything up. But seriously Bella is their little whore its not like she hadn't had his friend's dicks before even if that doesn't justify Jasper's action.**

**On other news I really liked the feedback I've been getting with You Asked For It. Thank you to everyone who commented or made it their favorite story. But unfortunately I may be deleting two of my stories: Realizing Love and Unexpected Encounter. I just feel like they aren't going anywhere so what's the point even when they were doing good they didn't do as well as I thought they would. I'm sorry if you don't like my decision but they're going.**

**So without further ado… **

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

By the time I got in the cabin with her she was bruised and battered. This was really gonna hurt Edward. My plan worked perfectly. I knew she wouldn't say anything against it due to her being my servant. As soon as Edward sees her he won't be able to control himself when he thinks about hitting me.

Yes! My world will be right again. My cousin will be in jail and he won't be able to get out until he pays his dues. That means he won't steal my girl; finally I'm two steps ahead of him. That bastard won't be able to ruin my marriage and Isabella won't see him again. Besides when I do marry Isabella she won't be the only girl in my life. I'll go to those whore houses and fuck those sluts anyway. Every guy does it no matter how much his wife begs him not to unless he's a little pussy. Heck! My own father did to it my mother before she died.

This will teach Edward to think twice about taking my girl. I truly loved Annabelle and then I come home to that my own cousin is forcing himself on her. She said she never wanted to come back because of my psychopath family. I was going to propose that day. I told everyone I was just buying more slaves with dad but I really went and bought a ring. That almost destroyed me when she left. Almost. Ever since what happened that day I've been plotting to either kill or hurt him just as much as he hurt me, whichever came first. I really hoping the killing would come first but hey. Oh well.

I went to the cabin where Isabella is laying battered and bruised. I couldn't help the smirk that took over my face when I realized just how well my plan would work.

I picked Isabella up and started carrying her to the carriage. "Let's go home Jenks"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. It's short but it just felt right ending it there.<strong>

**Anyway tell me what you think. I hope this explains why I just threw in the gang rape, gang bang whatever you wanna call it.**

**I'll update later!**

**Oh I almost forgot I'm changing my name because ima SOPHOMORE! WHOOOP!**

**Piece out homeskillet biscuits!**

**-Beastside Sophomore**


	7. AN

**Hi everyone. I know it's been montths but I am sort of at a dead end with the story right now. As i've put in my A/N in my story Royal Relaxation I need help with what happens next and if there is anybody out there who can help. I won't mind taking it. Whoever has the best idea i'll use it in the story and they'll be credited. Thanks and please help.**

**It would also help if i had a beta to keep my ass in check when i'm slipping and give me some help but i don't have one so if u wanna fill those shoes. I'd love to have you.**

**Peace out my homeskillets**

**-Beastside Sophomore**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey. I'm back. I've had A LOT of help with this chapter. **

**I have to give MAD PROPS to my beta Nessie96. She is AMAZING! I Hope you like this chapter *or luv it*. **

**This is sort of a repeat of last chapter but with more added to it. If you luv u some Jasper don't b mad just think of Jackson Rathbone instead.**

**Here you go…**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

By the time I got in the cabin with her she was bruised and battered to the point where Isabella would wince with the slightest touch. This was really going to hurt Edward.

Good.

My plan had worked perfectly. I knew she wouldn't say anything against it, due to her being_ my_servant. As soon as Edward sees her, he won't be able to control himself when he thinks about hitting me.

Yes! My world will be right again.

My cousin will be in jail and he won't be able to get out until he pays his dues. He won't be able to steal my girl— finally I'm two steps ahead of him. That bastard won't be able to ruin my marriage and Isabella won't ever see him again.

Besides, when I do marry Isabella she won't be the only girl in my life. I'll go to those whore houses and fuck those sluts anyway.

Every man does it no matter how much his wife pathetically begs him not to…. unless he's a little pussy. Heck! My own father did to it my mother before she died.

This will teach Edward to think twice about taking my girl.

I truly loved Annabelle and I come home to find that my own cousin is forcing himself on her.

She screamed she never wanted to come back because of my psychopath family... I was going to propose that day. I had told everyone I was buying more slaves with dad, but in reality, I went out and bought a ring. It almost destroyed me when she left.

Almost.

Ever since the events of that day I've been plotting and planning to kill or hurt him just as much as he hurt me, whichever came first. I'm really hoping the killing would come first but hey, whatever works.

Oh well.

I went to the cabin where Isabella is lying battered and bruised. I couldn't help the smirk that took over my face when I realized just how well my plan would work. I picked Isabella up and began carrying her to the carriage.

"Let's go home Jenks"

**OoOoOoOoO**

I stroked Isabella's hair while the carriage arrived onto the plantation. The smirk that appeared on my face was huge. Every bump that we hit Isabella would wince in pain. Even in her sleep it hurt. Wonderful.

"Sir do want me to help you with her?" Jenks asked with the door open.

"No, I've got her Jenks."

"Yes sir," He answered with his head bowed.

All of a sudden the front door bust opened. "Jasper!" Edward, of course, just as planned

"Edward. How was your day today? I just had to take Isabella out. Such a nice day today isn't it?" I asked, unable to keep the smug off my face

"What did you do to her?" he fists that were clenched at his side were turning white with how tight his grip was The last time I saw him this red was when I caught him with my Annabelle. Only this time it was anger instead of embarrassment.

"What do you mean dear cousin?" asked innocently unable to help the smile that graced my face.

"How can you stand there with her body completely bruised and act like there's nothing wrong with her?" He seethed. He was in my face now. Good. Slaves in the field and on the porch were staring now. More witnesses.

"Edward there is nothing wrong. Maybe my friends and I were a little rough with her while we were "playing" but there is nothing wrong with her I can assure you." I chuckled.

"You bastard-" He jumped at me but didn't touch me because Emmett had held him back. The lucky bitch.

"Edward calm down. This is what he wants."

"I don't care. I'll kill him!" Edward's teeth were bare as if he were a wild animal protecting itself from predators.

"You're going to do it with Bella in his arms? Do you want to hurt her even more?" Edward froze, his eyes going to Isabella. "You hit him and you go to jail until you make bail and even then it'll be too late. They'll be married."

Edward was breathing hard now, giving me a death glare. "You hurt her again and you'll have to sleep with one eye open" He turned and stormed into the house

"Jasper you just signed your death wish," Emmett commented.

I chuckled darkly "As if he hadn't signed his a long time ago."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Are you sympathizing for Jasper? Are we upset with Edward? <strong>

**Don't you wish Emmett would come give u a big bear hug? **

**I do.**

**Don't forget to review. Reviews make everyone feel better. While you r reviewing me also review these 2 AWESOME fanfics:**

**_Sudject Edward Cullen aka The Womanizer_ by ericastwilight: **Edward's** family hire Bella Swan to break the heartbreaker's heart in hopes to have him see the error of his **womanizing** ways. But she falls hard, too, at the risk of breaking her own heart when the truth is revealed. EXB-AH-OCC**

**and...**

**_To love and Protect_ by Jayeliwood: A Princess falls in love with her personal guard, and he feels the same way. Will they do everything they can to stay together? Set in a time of Kings, queens and knights in shining armor. AH AU OOC**

**-Beastside Sophomore **


End file.
